


Punishment and Reward

by TeddysHoney



Series: A Dom and His Sub [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Play, D/s Game, D/s relationship, Dom!Kurt, Edging, M/M, Massage, Mentions of Anxiety, Punishment, Reward, sub!Blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:26:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26775847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeddysHoney/pseuds/TeddysHoney
Summary: Kurt's been busy all week with work, leaving his sub, Blaine, alone. A lot. In order to make it up to him, Kurt surprises Blaine with a little game to show his appreciation.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: A Dom and His Sub [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952035
Comments: 7
Kudos: 26
Collections: Glee Fanfiction Friday 2020





	Punishment and Reward

When Kurt pulled his office door shut behind him on Friday evening, he let out a long sigh. It had been a long day. In fact, it had been a long week. He’d had meeting after meeting on Zoom all week, phone calls with clients to occupy his time between meetings, and plenty of mood boards and theme ideas to keep him busy well into the late hours of the evening. 

As Kurt walked toward the kitchen, a wonderful scent met his nostrils and he sniffed appreciatively. Blaine had been amazing all week. Despite the amount of time that Kurt had had to spend on work things, his sub had never once complained, going above and beyond his typical duties in an effort to keep his Dom happy. This effort, of course, had not gone unnoticed, and Kurt was ready to reward his sub for a job well done.

Walking into the kitchen, Kurt smiled at the scene before him. Blaine, dressed in just boxers and an apron, was standing in front of the stove, stirring a large pot of something that was bubbling happily on the stove. There was a steaming loaf of garlic bread on the counter beside him, and Kurt could see a pot of pasta on the back of the stove, just waiting to be topped. Coming up behind his sub, Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine’s waist, kissing along his left shoulder and up to that spot right behind his ear that drove him a little crazy, taking a moment to suck on it before pressing a soft kiss to his sub’s cheek. “Hello, handsome,” he murmured into Blaine’s ear.

“Hello, sir,” Blaine breathed, relaxing into his dom’s arms for a moment. “Your dinner is nearly ready.”

“It smells delicious,” Kurt replied, kissing Blaine again. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, sir.” Blaine beamed, turning to meet Kurt’s lips for a quick kiss before he slipped out of his embrace and moved over to cut the steaming loaf of bread. “I’ve already set the table, and I’ll serve you your food in just a moment if you want to get comfy, sir,” he said. There was no rule that they should be this formal with one another, but Blaine liked it. It was a bit of a challenge for him, and he knew Kurt appreciated it.

“Excellent,” Kurt answered, taking his seat at the table. He watched for a few minutes as Blaine got the rest of their dinner ready, filling a plate for him and bringing it to the table.

“Your meal, sir,” Blaine said, setting the plate down and bowing ever so slightly. 

“This looks delicious, Blaine,” Kurt praised, sniffing again. The scent of the food was so appealing that his stomach growled loudly, and both of them chuckled. “Hurry back with your food,” he said, smiling wide. “I’m starving.”

“Of course,” Blaine replied, hurrying back to the kitchen to make himself a plate of food. 

As they ate, they made pleasant small talk with one another, the formality of Blaine’s service slipping away and bringing forward the hushed voices and tender smiles that were at the core of their relationship, unaffected by the dynamics of their day-to-day lives. Each of them lived for the quiet moments with one another in the evenings and on the weekends when the whispered “I love you” or the gentle smile was as sensual for them both as the needy whimpers and hot breath of a scene.

As they were finishing their food, Kurt cleared his throat and said, “How are you feeling, Blaine?”

Raising an eyebrow, Blaine said softly, “I’m okay today. But I’ve missed you…”

Kurt nodded resolutely, and the look in his eye switched to the playful, dominant one that Blaine instantly recognized, sending a shiver down his spine. “You know, Blaine, I was thinking…”

When his Dom didn’t immediately go on, Blaine replied with a soft, “Yes, sir?”

Leaning forward, Kurt took his sub’s hand in his own. “We’ve had a long week. I worked late every night, and you were alone a lot. I think you deserve a reward for how good you’ve been this week.”

“Thank you, sir,” Blaine said, his mouth dry. He’d spent all week hoping he  _ might  _ get a reward. His heart was pounding as he asked, “What did you have in mind?”

“I thought perhaps we’d play a game,” Kurt answered. “What would you think of that?”

“Whatever you’d like to do, sir,” Blaine answered. He moved his hand out from beneath Kurt’s, reaching over to take his plate from him. He was stopped by his Dom’s hand covering his again.

“Let me clean up,” Kurt said, leaning in to whisper huskily, “Go to the bedroom and strip. I’ll be right in and tell you about our little game.”

Blaine gulped at his Dom’s tone, nodding slowly and rising on shaky legs. “Yes, sir,” he breathed. Turning and retreating to their bedroom. His heart pounded as he quickly slipped out of his boxers, folding them neatly and leaving them at the foot of the bed. He was glad he’d remembered to take off his apron that evening before sitting down to eat. He’d hate to risk Kurt’s wrath on a night he was pretty sure was going to end quite pleasurably for him. As always, there was the tiny voice of doubt and anxiety in the back of his head, but he’d learned to push that voice away when it spoke; he knew his Dom, and he’d never do anything to upset him. 

To still his shaking limbs, Blaine took a seat on the edge of their bed, folding his hands neatly in his lap and bowing his head ever so slightly. Even just the subtle gesture of submission to a Dom that was not yet in the room made him breathe just a little easier. All Kurt ever required of him was to listen and communicate when asked. Everything else could be left in his capable hands.

When Kurt walked into the room, he was carrying a tall black top hat. Blaine recognized it from a few of their roleplaying scenes in the past. He watched from the corner of his eye as his Dom walked over to the dresser where they kept all their toys and bent to search through each of the drawers, obviously on the hunt for certain items. When he had what he wanted, he’d set it on top of the dresser in a nice, neat line. A few of the items made Blaine’s lips curl into excited smiles. Others made his heart pound.

Once Kurt was satisfied with the assortment of items on the dresser, he took a few minutes to sort them, placing all of Blaine’s favorite items on one side and a few that he didn’t enjoy so much on the other, leaving the hat in the middle of the two stacks. Then, he walked over to stand in front of Blaine, taking his hands and tipping his chin up to look at him. He caught a flash of apprehension in his sub’s eyes, and immediately said, “Tell me what’s bothering you,  _ mon trésor. _ ”

Blaine felt his heart flutter at the familiar pet name. It was one Kurt had found in a book once, and he’d immediately fallen in love with it, calling Blaine  _ mon trésor _ \--my treasure in French--during their intimate and gentle moments, both in and out of scenes. Each time he heard it, Blaine felt more centered, more enveloped in love and safety by his Dom than he had moments before.

“I-I’m just nervous, sir,” he stuttered, casting another glance toward the dresser.

“What makes you nervous?”

“There are things you normally use for… my punishments… over there,” Blaine answered, his voice soft. He didn’t meet Kurt’s eyes as he said, “I-I didn’t think I was in trouble.”

“You’re not,  _ mon trésor, _ ” Kurt reassured him, tipping his chin up again until their eyes met. “Would you like me to tell you about this game I’ve devised so you can stop worrying?”

Blaine nodded, swallowing.

“Verbal answers, please.”

“Yes, sir.”

Kurt smiled, bending to press a chaste kiss to Blaine’s lips before he spoke. “Inside that hat are slips of paper. Each one either says ‘Punishment’ or ‘Reward.’ We’ll start by having you draw one. If it’s a reward, you get to pick anything on the dresser top for me to use on you as I want. If you draw punishment, you’ll choose one item on the table for me to use during a punishment that is one minute or less. There are only two punishment slips in the hat, but there is one other way to earn a punishment.”

“What’s that, sir?”

“Cumming without permission. You’re allowed to cum as many times tonight as you’d like. However, you must ask permission each time. If you do not, there will be a punishment. We’ll play until we run out of slips or one of us safewords. Does that help you to stop worrying?"

Blaine nodded. "Yes, sir."

Kurt smiled, leaning in to kiss Blaine again. "Remember to trust me, Blaine. I know how loud that voice of doubt can get. But I love you. And this  _ really  _ isn't about punishment." He lowered his voice to a whisper. "But I can't let you only have fun, can I?" he asked, his mouth hovering just beside Blaine's ear. 

That sent a shiver through his sub. "No, sir," he replied, his throat suddenly dry. "I don't suppose you can."

"Good boy," Kurt purred, running his fingers once through Blaine's hair. "Are you ready to begin?"

“Ye-yes, sir."

"And, your safewords are...?" he prompted. He knew Blaine knew them, but this had become a ritual by now, one he dared not break lest it cause Blaine's anxiety to grow unabated during their scene."

"Fortissimo. Mezzoforte. Piano." 

"Good boy." Going over to the dresser, Kurt picked up the hat. Blaine assumed he was going to bring it over to offer him, but instead, his Dom hopped up onto the dresser. Holding the hat on his lap, he crooked a finger toward Blaine. “Come here and draw a slip,” he said. “And, yes. I’m one of the choices.” He smiled coyly, watching Blaine’s cheeks color just a bit as he slid off the mattress and made his way toward his Dom.

Reaching into the hat, Blaine pulled out a slip of paper and pulled one out with trembling fingers. When he opened it, he was relieved to read the word “Reward.” 

“What did you get?” Kurt asked, peering at the paper curiously.

“It says, ‘Reward,’ sir.”

“Mmm, excellent. Take your pick,” he said, spreading his arms wide. “And, don’t forget, I’m an option.” 

“Of course I choose you, sir,” Blaine said, bowing his head just a little. 

“Are you certain?” Kurt asked. “There are so many things here to choose from.” He held up a silk scarf and a feather that were laying next to him. “Are you sure you wouldn’t rather choose one of these?” 

“No, sir. I choose you.” 

“Alright,” Kurt agreed, hopping down. “Since you’ve chosen me, your reward is…” He paused, walking his fingers up Blaine’s chest for a moment, “...is unwrap your reward.”

A wide smile grew on Blaine’s face. “Thank you, sir,” he said. He wanted to reach out, pull his Dom close, and begin to remove his layers, but something stopped him. 

“Blaine? Where are you,  _ mon trésor _ ?” he asked, reaching out a hand to cup his sub’s cheek.

“Mezzoforte,” Blaine answered, leaning into his Dom’s touch, letting his eyes drift shut.

“What do you need?” Kurt whispered.

“Tell me what to do?” Blaine asked, cracking his eyes open just a bit. “I-I want you to...order me.”

“That I can do,” Kurt answered, running his thumb along Blaine’s cheekbone. “Begin with my shirt.”

Nodding, Blaine reached out and began undoing each one of the buttons on Kurt’s button-down shirt. When he reached the bottom, he slid his hands back up Kurt’s abdomen and chest, over his undershirt, and pushed the button-down off of his shoulders, watching as it pooled onto the floor. “What now, sir?” he breathed.

“Pants,” Kurt whispered. 

Deciding to test the boundaries of his reward, Blaine never let his hands leave Kurt’s body; he slid his hands back down Kurt’s body, letting his hands drift below the button and zipper to cup at Kurt’s already filling cock before working on the button.

“Blaine,” Kurt breathed, his eyes drifting shut. “I’ve missed your hands.”

“They’re all yours, sir,” Blaine answered, unzipping his Dom’s pants, watching as they fell to join his shirt. “And, now?”

“Undershirt.”

This time, there was nothing slow about Blaine’s approach. His hands were beneath Kurt’s undershirt in seconds, running over his hot skin. A tiny moan escaped his lips, and he sighed happily.

“You’ve been waiting, haven’t you,  _ mon trésor? _ ”

“I have, sir. All week.”

“You’ve been a very good boy,” Kurt agreed. “And that’s what tonight. Is. All. About.” He punctuated each of the final words with a kiss to Blaine’s lips, letting his tongue dip into his sub’s mouth. 

“Thank you, sir,” Blaine whispered. He let his hands travel up to Kurt’s nipples, tweaking them for a moment and enjoying the way his Dom’s head fell against his shoulder, his mouth opening in a round “O” as he moaned.

“Such a good boy,” he said again.

In response, Blaine pulled Kurt's undershirt over his head and off, letting it fall to the floor with the rest of the discarded articles. As if by reflex he dropped to his knees in front of his Dom, leaning in to mouth sloppy, wet kisses around his waistband.

On instinct, Kurt wove a hand into his sub's curls, tightening his grip after a few moments to keep Blaine from continuing his kisses. "Remove my boxers with your teeth," he instructed. "Hands behind your back."

"Yes, sir." Blaine automatically did as he'd been instructed, his hands locking around the opposite wrist as he leaned forward, snaking his tongue beneath Kurt's waistband before biting down, careful to keep his teeth from pinching his Dom's skin. Sinfully slowly, he dragged the boxers down Kurt’s body with his teeth, revealing inch by inch the beautiful ivory skin of his Dom. The further he went, the more intoxicating Kurt’s scent became to Blaine, and he couldn’t resist letting go of Kurt’s boxers for a moment to gently kiss the tip of Kurt’s very hard cock on his way by.

Kurt moaned when he felt Blaine’s soft lips against the head of his cock. “Forgetting your orders?” he managed to ask, no real authority in his words.

“No, sir,” Blaine replied, going back to the boxers and pulling them all the way down to pool at Kurt’s feet. “Just unwrapping my reward.”

At this, Kurt smiled, reaching behind him to grab for the hat. “Draw your next slip,” he prompted, holding the hat just above Blaine’s head.

Blaine reached inside to pull out another slip. His hands weren’t shaking quite so much this time, but his heart was still pounding. His mouth was mere inches from his Dom’s cock, and Kurt’s sex pheromones were overwhelming him. It wasn’t that it had been a long time since their last rendezvous between the sheets. They’d had sex on Saturday and Sunday, most of the weekend, actually. No, it was just that, when he’d been so lonely all week, he’d developed a carnal hunger, a need for his Dom. The little voice in his head had been inundating him with small, irritating, anxious thoughts all week. It was nothing he couldn’t ignore, nothing so big he’d had to ask for help, but he knew that the only way to be rid of it, at least for a while, was to give himself completely over to Kurt. He’d give anything right now for just a few glorious minutes of worshiping his Dom.

Opening the slip of paper he’d just pulled out, Blaine was relieved to read that it said, “Reward.” He turned the tiny slip toward Kurt so the other man could read it.

“Another reward,” Kurt said with a smile. “You can choose anything up here that you’d like,  _ mon trésor _ .”

“Can I choose you, sir?” Blaine asked, slowly rising to his feet on shaky legs. 

Kurt chuckled at this. “Not yet, Blaine. Later, I’ll be a choice again, but not yet. Choose something else.”

Standing there, Blaine took careful stock of what he could choose from the “Reward” side of the dresser. He knew he could choose something from the “Punishment” side if he wanted, but he couldn’t think of anything positive to come out of a wooden spoon or a small leather paddle. Plus, he hated spankings. Finally, he picked up the bottle of massage oil, turning to hand it to Kurt.

“Oh, a very wise choice,  _ mon trésor _ ,” Kurt praised. “Lay down on the bed, hands above your head.”

“Yes, sir,” Blaine replied, turning toward the bed. He stretched out on his stomach, sighing in contentment. It felt nice to lie down; he was a little bit tired, if he was honest, but he’d never admit that to Kurt. He’d want to stop their game, and Blaine was having far too much fun to stop. Not to mention, the fancy silk sheets that Kurt insisted they slept on felt nice against the hot, hard ache of his cock. He wriggled his hips a little, enjoying the feelings of arousal stirring in his belly. He stilled immediately, though, when he felt warm pressure on either side of his hips. Turning to look over his shoulder, he discovered that his Dom was straddling him, some massage oil already on his hands.

“Turn around,” Kurt instructed, leaning forward to begin at Blaine’s shoulders. “Close your eyes and enjoy your reward.”

“Yes, sir,” Blaine breathed again, doing as he was told with a long, low sigh. As Kurt leaned forward, he could feel his hard cock rubbing against his back, and he wriggled again, just a little, wishing that the cock was somewhere else.

“You can speak freely,” Kurt said. “This isn’t a punishment, Blaine. The only reason I’m issuing commands is because you asked me to. You can say or ask for anything you want.”

“I-I want you...somewhere else,” Blaine managed. Kurt’s long fingers felt great, pressing and rubbing into muscles he hadn’t realized were tight until just then. It was sending him into a nice, floaty haze, not quite the same as subspace but a very enjoyable second.

“You want me to massage somewhere else?” Kurt asked, moving down his sub’s back a bit to massage down the muscles along his spine. As he did so, he moved back a little, causing Blaine to shiver as his cock slid along Blaine’s asscrack.

“Um, m-more right there, s-sir,” Blaine replied, struggling to get words out through the haze of the massage and the heat of his arousal.

“I see,” Kurt answered, intentionally moving his hips to keep his cock moving along his sub’s ass. “Like this?”

“Mmm...yes, sir. Please, sir.”

“This is your reward,” Kurt commented, abandoning Blaine’s back to massage at the top of his asscheeks, keeping up a slow rhythm with his hips. “Do you prefer it like this?”

“Y-yes, sir,” Blaine replied breathily. “So much.”

“Very well, then.” After massaging as much of Blaine’s lower back and ass as Kurt could reach, he turned around, sitting at the crest of his sub’s ass. He used a bit more oil to massage his thighs down to his calves, then he sat up, smiling at the whine that left his sub’s lips. “Do you want a longer reward than that?” he asked, reaching back to scratch gently at the back of Blaine’s head.

“Please, sir. Please. I want…”

“What do you want, Blaine?”

“I want...you, sir. I want you.”

“Want me how?” Kurt asked, quite enjoying how obviously boneless yet desperately turned on his sub was. He was lying pliantly, for the most part, his limbs spread out and limp like puddles of jello. His hips, however, were moving, rhythmically doing small thrusts to, Kurt was sure, stimulate himself and gain a hint of friction from Kurt’s hard cock on his ass.

Too high on feelings to think about what he was saying, Blaine answered lazily, “Your cock, my ass.”

Kurt outright laughed at that, earning him a pout of his sub’s shoulder. “Well, I can’t do that because this reward is a message. But I think there is one thing I can do.” Slowly, he slid down his sub’s legs until he could kneel between them. As quietly as he could, he snapped open the bottle of lube he’d secretly grabbed while Blaine was getting comfy on the bed and squirted a bit on his finger. Then, he parted Blaine’s cheeks to reveal his quivering, perfect hole. Quickly, he bent, swiping his tongue across it and blowing gently.

Blaine shivered. “Sir,” he moaned, breathless.

“If you liked that,” Kurt said, his voice deep and husky, blowing once more across his sub’s hole, “you’ll love this.” He then began to rub his lubed up finger around Blaine’s entrance, enjoying the tiny moans and gasping noises coming from his sub’s mouth. Kurt accompanied this little massage with a few nips and kisses up and down Blaine’s back and ass until his sub was writhing beneath him, begging for more.

“Please, sir. Please, sir. Please, sir,” he chanted.

Moving away from Blaine’s ass, Kurt crawled up the bed until he was lying beside his sub, their noses almost touching. “Reward’s over,” he whispered. “Time for you to draw again.” Then, he crawled off the bed to retrieve the hat, bringing it back to his sub.

Blaine dug his hand, hoping for all he was worth the next slip would read, “Reward.” He was disappointed. Slowly, he turned the slip over so Kurt could read the word written on it. 

“Punishment,” Kurt said, smiling just a bit. He couldn’t help himself; he’d admitted to Blaine more than once that as much as he loved him strung out and needy during a scene, it was hard for him to resist a nice, rosy ass and tiny mewls of pain. “There are two implements on the dresser,” he informed his sub, pointing. “Or, I can edge you.”

“Edging,” Blaine said immediately. Anything was better than being spanked. He didn’t understand how some people could find it sensual. With very few exceptions, he didn’t find impact play fun. At all.

“You’re certain?” Kurt asked, checking in. “Where are you?”

Blaine gave this some consideration. “Fortissimo,” he finally settled on. 

“And you’re certain you want to choose edging as your punishment? You won’t be allowed to cum during it, and in order to really make it a punishment, it will take longer than the one minute I told you about before.”

Nodding, Blaine answered, “I’m sure, sir. Fortissimo.”

“On your back on the bed,” Kurt said, watching as his sub scrambled to obey. “Keep your knees bent,” he ordered. “I want to be able to get at that delicious little hole of yours,” Kurt told him, leaning down to nip lightly at Blaine’s earlobe.

“Yes, sir,” Blaine answered, wriggling a moment to get himself into a comfortable position. His cock was so hard that it was red and leaking, leaning heavily toward his stomach as he waited for Kurt to begin his punishment. 

_ It won’t take much _ , Kurt thought, reaching down to stroke himself a few times.  _ Damn does this make a sexy picture. Maybe I should ask him if he wants to abandon the game after his next draw.  _ Approaching the bed, Kurt stood beside his sub, ghosting his fingertips down his sub’s skin until he reached his cock. Wrapping a firm hand around him, he stroked him a few times, watching as Blaine’s back almost immediately arched up off the mattress.

“Sir!” Blaine panted, hoping that Kurt would be a little bit nice to him, considering this game was supposed to be his reward for being good that week. He knew better than to beg to be allowed to cum, but the words were on the tip of his tongue anyway, waiting to spew out if Kurt continued to push him further.

“Already?” Kurt asked. “So, so needy for me already. So ready to cum. Such a pretty, needy boy.” He didn’t loosen his grip around his sub’s cock, but he ran his fingers through his hair, brushed them across his cheeks, and rubbed up and down his arm, waiting for his sub to relax again before he returned to pumping.

This time, Kurt added something a little extra. After every five pumps of his fist, his mouth met the head of Blaine’s cock, sucking and flicking his tongue into the slit, lapping up the beads of precum that formed. 

“Sir, sir, sir,” Blaine chanted, his body beginning to rise off the mattress again. He could feel his orgasm building, and he fought with himself to push it down. Kurt wasn’t going to let him cum. He knew it, yet his body still raced toward the finish line like a speeding train.

With one final suck to the head of Blaine’s cock, Kurt pulled off, this time letting go as well, smiling at the “Uuuuuuugh, Sir!” that escaped Blaine’s lips. “Are you enjoying yourself,  _ mon trésor? _ ” Kurt whispered right over his sub’s lips.

“Y-y-yes, Sir,” Blaine gasped, urging his body back to its resting position, pushing back against the carnal desires of his body to release himself to ecstasy. This was a “punishment,” yes, but he also knew this was a test. And, it would be so worth it in the end. It always was; Kurt never kept him from cumming unless he had a good reason.

“You’re such a good boy,  _ mon trésor, _ ” his Dom whispered, running his hands through his sub’s hair. “One more.”

“Sir, please. Please.”

“Please what, Blaine?”

“Please let me cum?”

Getting down to Blaine’s eye level, Kurt never quit petting his sub’s hair, never quit tracing the lines of his chest. But he did whisper one word. “No.”

Blaine whined long and low. 

“Patience,  _ mon trésor. _ Trust me. It will be worth it in the end.”

“Yes, sir,” Blaine breathed, trying to find the place within himself that helped to keep him centered. His Dom’s hand in his hair and on his body helped, but he knew he’d need to find the strength within himself if he was going to make it through what he hoped would be his final round of punishment.

Kurt, once he was satisfied that Blaine was relaxed and his breathing was near normal again, reached, again, for the lube. He spread some liberally on his index finger before pressing it against Blaine’s hole. “Last one, Blaine. Are you ready?”

“Yes, sir.”

At that, Kurt consumed him all at once, his finger circling and pressing around Blaine’s trembling hole, his mouth swallowing down Blaine’s cock, humming and sucking all at once, causing the perfect storm to build in a matter of a few seconds.

Blaine could feel himself arching off of the bed, his feet and his hands pressing hard into the mattress, noises he didn’t recognize falling out of his lips as he tried desperately not to cum without permission. The feeling was so intense, however, of needing to cum, that he couldn’t help but beg, “Please, sir!”

The broken, needy sound of his sub’s voice nearly broke Kurt’s resolve. Truth be told, he wanted to make him cum. He’d wanted the game to end just like this, with Blaine so needy that he could barely hold on. But he wasn’t quite ready yet. “Not yet, Blaine. Just a little longer,” Kurt said, pulling off his sub’s very hard, very red cock.

Blaine wanted so badly to be good. He tried valiantly, clutching at the bedspread with his knuckles until they were white. In the end, though, his Dom’s mouth and his finger were just too good. He came hard down Kurt’s throat, his eyes rolling back in his head and his Dom’s name on his lips, his throat too raw and sore to make much sound.

Almost as quickly as Kurt had surrounded him, he was gone, shushing Blaine, peppering his face with light kisses, and whispering “ _ mon trésor _ ” to him over and over again.

When Blaine was finally able to open his eyes again, feeling a little less floaty than he had before, he found Kurt sitting beside him on the bed, cross-legged, his still hard cock at attention between his legs. 

Kurt walked his fingers up Blaine’s chest. “I believe…” Kurt began, pausing when he got to his sub’s chin, “that was the very thing I told you not to do.”

Blaine’s face flushed, but he bratted anyway, “Did you really think I’d listen? You said this was my reward, sir.” He let his bottom go pouty as he looked at his Dom.

At that, Kurt bent to whisper in his sub’s ear, “That was my plan all along. I couldn’t punish you when you’d been so good all week.”

His pout grew bigger as Blaine accused, “You lied to me, sir.”

“Only to make it better for you,” Kurt said. “You would never have cum so hard if I let you believe that you were going to get to in the end.”

“That’s true.” Blaine shifted, resting his head against his Dom’s side as the other man passed him a chocolate bar and a bottle of water.

“I’m so proud of you,  _ mon trésor.  _ You played my game very well.”

“Thank you, sir. And, thank you for the reward.”

“You earned it, Blaine.”

There was silence for a few minutes, then Blaine asked, “Sir?”

“Yes,  _ mon trésor? _ ” Kurt asked, petting his sub’s hair.

“Do you think we can make more time for nights like tonight?”

“I’d like to try. It can be difficult with my work at times, but you’re important to me. You’re my priority. I want to make sure you’re happy. And,” Kurt went on, shifting so he could look Blaine in the eyes, “I always want you to tell me if you’re unhappy so I can make things better. I don’t want that little voice inside your head to start telling you lies.”

Blaine smiled. He hadn’t thought about that little voice almost the entire time they were playing. Still floaty from his amazing, mind-blowing orgasm, he was sure it wouldn’t be coming back for quite some time. In response to his Dom, Blaine sat up a little straighter so he could meet Kurt’s gaze. “Honesty is one of our rules, sir. I’ll always tell you the truth.”

“My good boy,” Kurt whispered, leaning in to press a sweet kiss to Blaine’s lips. “Now, snuggle with me. I’ve missed this lazy cuddling time together.”

He didn’t need to be told twice. Moving his chocolate and water so he wouldn’t lay on them, Blaine settled down into the mattress again, his head in Kurt’s lap. “Yes, sir,” he whispered. “I’ve missed them, too.” Then, he let his eyes drift shut, humming happily as his Dom, once again, played with his hair. 

**Author's Note:**

> mon trésor = my treasure in French


End file.
